


借铲

by CastielsHeart, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel和Sam被喂狗粮, M/M, Sam很支持, Sam都吃哭了, 会开玩笑的Cas, 初遇, 呆呆的Dean, 弟控Gabriel, 有爱结尾, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: Dean打开房门，发现是他的新邻居来借糖和一把铲子，然后他们就这样认识了？





	借铲

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Borrowing Shovels by CastielsHeart.  
> Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/34384283 
> 
>  
> 
> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

Dean和他的弟弟Sam一个月前搬到了这个新社区。他还不认识几个邻居，只看到几个人来来去去，但大家看起来都挺忙。于是，当门铃在晚上十点响起时，他谨慎地先透过猫眼张望。他认出了外面站着的是住在他隔壁的家伙，心里有点困惑。

Dean打开房门，迎上了那个高瘦的男人。他有着一头性感的棕发，和Dean从未见过的最引人注目的蓝眼睛。Dean在附近见过他，留意到他家邮箱上写着Novak，但这就是他知道的全部。好吧，那家伙很英俊，Dean已经偷瞄了他的屁股几个星期。然而他真的想了解更多。现在他就站在Dean面前，随意地套了件平克·弗洛伊德乐队的T恤。

“嗨，有什么能为你效劳吗？”Dean这样问道，因为他贫瘠的大脑里想不出什么更好的开场白了。

“是的。你好，我的名字是Castiel Novak，我住在隔壁。”Dean点点头，很高兴他现在知道这个有男神音的帅哥叫什么名字了。他的嗓音深沉磁性，总让Dean往不正经的地方想。“我想问一下，我能否借你一点糖，也许还有一把铲子。”Castiel说，表情坦然且严肃。

Dean太过惊讶，一时间不知道该说什么好。也许他脸上的困惑和慌张太过明显，Castiel继续久久地盯着他，然后开始微笑，又渐渐变成了大笑。

“老兄，你喝高了吗？”Dean冲口而出。Castiel甚至笑得更厉害了，前仰后合。

“没有，只是想逗你一下。是这样，我一直想认识你。我兄弟Gabriel喊了一堆朋友来家里玩，吵到我了。我从外面走过时，刚好看到你屋里的灯亮着，就想了个借口来做自我介绍。不过，我等会儿可能真的需要一把铲子。如果有人把我的东西打破，我得用铲子埋Gabriel的尸体。”Castiel对Dean咧嘴一笑。

“我明白，我也有个弟弟。对了，我叫Dean Winchester。”Dean没头没脑地说，又连忙补上自己的名字。

“噢，Gabe不是我弟弟，他只是表现得放荡不羁。实际上，他比我大七岁，但他的行为举止不超过五岁。”Castiel的嗓音里带着明显的恼怒，Dean对他理解地笑了笑。“很高兴认识你，Dean。”Castiel说，朝他华丽地一笑。

“那么……Castiel……你想进来坐坐吗？”Dean充满期待地问。

“我很愿意。还有，你可以叫我Cas。”Castiel热情地说，走进了Dean的家。

Dean为这个家伙的气质着迷。“来瓶啤酒怎么样，Cas？”他试着叫出这个昵称，发现自己很喜欢这名字。

“听起来很棒，Dean。我希望没有打扰到你。”Castiel回答，有些难为情地看了看房间四周。

“没，我在一个人看《萤火虫》。我弟弟今晚有个重要约会，所以家里就我自己。”Dean坦率地说。

“你没去找个漂亮姑娘约会吗？我很惊讶。”Castiel说，显然是在巧妙地试探。

“我好多年没有女朋友了，并且四个月前跟我的男朋友分了手。”Dean说，观察着Castiel的反应。

“多可惜。”Castiel微笑如初。

“你呢，Cas？”Dean问道，默默为自己祈祷。

“我上一个男朋友……好吧，半年前我把那个混蛋一脚踢到大街上，因为我发现他睡了我的前好友Balthazar。那么，你有没有遇到喜欢的人，Dean？”Castiel轻飘飘地瞥了Dean一眼。

‘该死，他看着我的样子好性感！’Dean在心底对自己说，而真正说出口的则是另一句话，“可能吧。你呢？”

“噢，我绝对遇到了我喜欢的人。如果我承认这几个星期一直在留意你，你会觉得我变态吗？”Castiel突然承认道。

“怎么可能，因为我也在留意你。”Dean心花怒放地坦白，从冰箱拎出两瓶啤酒，递给Castiel一瓶。他们的手指轻轻碰到一起，这个触碰让Dean为之颤抖。“想跟我一起看《萤火虫》连播吗？”他问。

“当然！知道这部剧被砍了之后，我心都碎了。”Castiel说，听起来真的很遗憾。

 

☆  ··· ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★

 

三个小时之后，Sam回到家，发现Dean蜷缩在沙发里睡着了，电视还放着《萤火虫》。他惊讶地看到他们隔壁邻居——Dean暗恋的那个帅哥——也在沙发上睡着了，Dean还充满占有性地用胳膊拦着他。Sam笑了，因为这一幕实在很甜。他关上电视，给两人盖上毛毯，希望这是一个特别的起点。

 

☆  ··· ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★

 

六个月后，Sam搬到隔壁，跟Gabriel住在一起，而Castiel搬进Dean的家。现在Castiel和Dean谁也离不开谁，每天都腻歪在一起，Sam和Gabriel看得快吐了。在被自家兄弟狂喂狗粮的过程中，Sam和Gabriel成了朋友。其实他们为Dean和Castiel感情这么好而欣慰。所以好吧，跟兄弟分开住是可以忍受的。

 

☆  ··· ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★ ···  ☆ ···  ★

 

又过了八个月，他们都在后院。Gabriel站在Castiel身后，Sam站在Dean身后。Castiel和Dean在他们所有的朋友面前交换誓言。当Gabriel看到他的宝贝弟弟看起来那么幸福时，他试着不哭出来。旁边的Sam倒是哭了，他等会儿绝对要拿Sam取乐。仪式结束后，新婚夫夫在大家的欢呼声中接吻。Gabriel拥抱了他的新弟夫，然后在他耳边放狠话，“你最好让Castiel开开心心的，否则我就把你的尸体埋在我种的喇叭花底下。”Dean突然大笑，惊讶地看着Gabriel。“你笑什么？”Gabriel好奇地问。

“太巧了，我第一次认识Cas就是他跟我借一把铲子，为了埋你的尸体。”Dean狂笑不止。

“听起来像是我的小Cassie能做出的事。”Gabriel怜爱地说。

与此同时，Sam和Castiel也在进行交心的谈话。“Cas，你带给Dean那么多的快乐。我爱你，就像爱我的亲兄弟。”Sam说，给了Castiel一个大麋鹿式的拥抱。

“谢谢你，Sam。我也爱你。他也让我很幸福，跟他分开一天我都无法想象。”Castiel诚恳地说。然后，天哪，Sam又哭了！

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
